When We Meet Again
by Becimpala33
Summary: AU Season 6. Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Juliet find their second chances all coincide. Jack/Kate, Sawyer/Juliet, Jack/Sawyer friendship, Kate/Juliet friendship


"I can't believe you delivered triplets today!" Kate said with a grin, clinking her near-empty glass against Juliet's.

"It was pretty exciting," Juliet admitted with a giggle, draining the last of her Merlot. "The parents had been trying for so long too."

"And thanks to you, they're a mom and dad." Just as the last of her whiskey passed Kate's lips, the bartender placed two glasses in front of them.

"From the gentlemen over there," the bartender said, inclining his head in the direction of the two men approaching their table.

"Thanks," Juliet smiled softly, while Kate gestured to the two empty stools at the nearest table. Each man grabbed a stool and slid them over to the women's table.

"I'm Jack," the man on the left said, extending his hand.

"Sawyer," the other man said, echoing his gesture.

"I'm Kate."

"Juliet."

Jack took a drag of his non-alcoholic beer, and Kate flashed him a smile. "You don't drink?" she asked.

"I don't want to be like my father," Jack answered simply, and Kate nodded.

"I can understand that," Kate said, touching the lip of her glass to his.

"Somehow I always end up at the screwed-up families table," Sawyer chuckled. "Got my laminated membership card and everything."

"And yet you turned out so well," Juliet bantered back, and Sawyer became fixated on the way the Merlot stained her upper lip for just a second.

"Born to Run" suddenly blasted over the speakers, and Kate slipped off her stool, shrugging off her leather jacket as she stepped towards Jack. "You dance?" she asked, her smile daring him gently.

"To this song, always," Jack grinned back, and Kate's hips were already swaying. She glanced at Juliet, their eyes met, and Juliet nodded, sending Kate and Jack onto the dance floor.

"So you just agreed to stay here with me, huh?" Sawyer asked with a smirk, and Juliet laughed, slipping her finger around the rim of her glass.

"You speak girl code, I'm impressed." Juliet leaned into the table, her hair brushing the matted surface. "But you got something wrong." She met his gaze head on.

"Really?" Cocking an eyebrow, Sawyer matched her stance.

"I didn't agree to stay," Juliet said, leaning back and letting her own lips settle into a smirk. "I wanted to."

Leaning against the bar, Kate drained a glass of water. "Did I wear you out?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Kate grinned back, perching on the edge of the nearest stool.

"So what do you do?" Jack asked, signaling the bartender for another nonalcoholic beer.

"I'm actually a receptionist at Juliet's clinic," Kate answered. "That's how we became friends. She's convinced me to start some night classes at a community college, maybe…maybe even apply to med school in a few years. It's probably a stupid idea, I won't get in, but-"

"I think it's a great idea," Jack said, looking straight into her eyes.

"So I end up in the emergency room after deciding my wallet is more important than my face, and Doc's the one who stitches me up," Sawyer said with a laugh, slamming back his last sip of beer and signaling for another. "Now normally I wouldn't be friends with a stuffed shirt surgeon, but Doc's alright."

"How about a stuffed shirt fertility OB-GYN?" Juliet said, and Sawyer grinned.

"You stuff your shirt, Blondie?" Juliet snorted, slamming a hand to her mouth to stop the Merlot threatening to escape her laughing lips.

"You 're a cocky bastard, aren't you James?" she said, patting her skin with a nearby paper napkin.

"I can't remember the last time someone called me James," he said, a smile spreading across his face. "I like it from you, Blondie."

"And I can't remember the last time Sawyer called anyone by their real name," Jack said over Sawyer's shoulder, a pool cue between his fingers.

"Doc, that's just part of my charm," Sawyer grinned, stretching up from the table. "We playing a little pool?"

"Only if you promise not to hustle everyone in the near vicinity," Jack said, his eyes laughing.

"You're lucky I already like you, Doc," Sawyer shot back with a laugh, extending his middle finger. Taking two pool cues from Jack, he extended one to Juliet.

"You got my back?" he asked her, and she took the cue with a nod.

"I've got your back."

Jack turned to find Kate's fingers grazing his. "Are you with me?" he asked, and she smiled.

"I feel like I've always been with you."


End file.
